I was meant to meet you
by EAlove
Summary: What happens if you put the Hetalia characters in Harry Potter's universe? Well, this. Contains: USUK and some more pairings. Rated K for now, but will reach M at a point.
1. Meeting you

**Author's note:**

My first crossover story! Hetalia x Harry Potter, because I just love those two universes.

I apologise in advance for the mistakes in spelling and translation for the special words of Harry Potter's universe (I'm not used to them in English xD)

Anyways, this fanfiction will be USUK focused, but maybe with some one-sided FrUK, I will see~

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Enjoy!

~o~0~o~

My name is Arthur Kirkland. And this year, I'm starting my first year as a wizard in the prestigious school of Hogwarts. Yes wizard, you read well. You muggles, probably don't know about this school, but it's really famous in the wizarding world. The best wizards of the past have been studying in this school. And as a descendant of one of the noblest pure-blood families of England, the Kirklands, I've been meant to enter this school since I'm born. And I must admit, I am a good wizard. I showed signs of magic before I reached one year old, even though obviously, I didn't know what I was doing at this time.

Now, this is how my life at Hogwarts begun.

I was walking with my younger brother, and my parents down the King's Cross Station. I had received my letter from Hogwarts and had bought all my supplies on the Diagon Alley. This is why I was holding my trunk (quite awkwardly due to the weight) and my owl's cage, while keeping silent, even though I really was excited to see the school.

The station was crowded and noisy, and my owl was just adding some more noise to it, while my brother was chatting with my mother. I glared at my owl and told her (she was a female) to shut up, which she gladly did noticing my glare. I was quite lucky to get along well with her, I can't imagine what it would have been if she wasn't obedient. But then, some people I know told me I had something in me that could make people easily bend down before me. Sadly, other people told me that it was probably because of the same fact that I didn't have friends. But I didn't care, who needs friends anyway?

I was deep in thoughts and didn't notice my father coming next to me.

" - Son, I hope for you that I won't hear any bad news, that you will keep the good image of our family in your head and do nothing against the laws, am I clear enough?"

My father was quite attached to our noble image, I had understood this soon enough when I was younger. Since then, I did never make a faux pas.

"- Yes, father," I nodded.

"- Good. Now I hope you will be in the right house, otherwise- "

My father didn't have time to finish his sentence as my mother came up to my side, placing her soft hands on my shoulders.

"- Come on, dear, Arthur will be in the house the Sorting Hat will sort him into, and it will be fine for both of us, won't it?" She smiled.

I must have inherited my persuasive power from her, because my father nodded slowly without a word.

We all stopped, right between the platforms 3 and 4.

I had read a lot of books about Hogwarts to perfectly know what I had to do at this point. In all the books, there was something about the famous platform 9¾, that famous wall that we, wizards, had to go through to find the platform of the Hogwarts Express, the train that will lead us to the school.

I eyed the wall, hesitating. What would you do, if you knew that you had to run right in a wall, even though you perfectly knew magic and that it was safe?

Well, I glanced at my father, and then at my mother, who nodded and gave me a smile. I knew I could do it. I was a Kirkland after all, I was afraid of nothing. I faced the wall and released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Tightening my grip on my trunk I started running towards the wall, and closed my eyes at the last second, when I thought I'd collide with the wall. But it never happened; instead, I felt like the atmosphere changed, I felt more magic around me.

When I opened my eyes, an amazing scene offered itself to my eyes. The Hogwarts Express was here, all black and red, smoke going away from the wheels and the chimney, blurring my vision a little. It was as noisy as the muggle's station, kids and parents were accompanying their son, daughter, brother or sister. The station was filled with laughs, and happy chatting. I looked behind me, just as my father went through the wall, quickly followed by my mother and my brother, who was far more excited than me to be here. Well, this wasn't true, I probably was more but I didn't show it.

My mother gave me another encouraging smile and looked at the train.

"- It seems like the train is about to leave, Arthur, you should be quick."

I nodded and started to walk down the platform. As I walked, followed by my family, I saw people much older than me entering the train. They probably were in 6th or 7th year. I couldn't help but notice that a few of the teens who were apparently my age, were strangers. I was particularly eyeing an Asian boy, who seemed really quiet when a loud laugh was heard. Everyone turned to the person, who apparently was a boy with blonde hair and glasses.

"- Ahah, it's gonna be alright, 'cause I'm a hero!" …And American, none the less, hearing his accent.

I walked away quickly from him; I certainly didn't want to be near such a person who was having everyone's eyes on him. I finally found a calmer spot, and turned to my parents while someone of the train's staff offered me to take my owl. I gladly accepted.

"- Don't forget to write us a letter, love," My mother kissed my forehead, and I felt my cheeks burning a little.

"- M-Mum…" She just giggled softly.

"- Have a nice year in the school, and don't forget what I said." My father added.

"- Of course.

- Hey, jerk Arthur, if you're in Slytherin, you're a bad guy!" My _dear_ brother yelled at me. As always, I just glared at him and turned to enter in the train, waving at my parents as a last goodbye.

A few minutes after Arthur had disappeared in the train, a bell was heard, announcing the upcoming departure. The Hogwarts Express slowly started to move, and, quicker and quicker, left the station.

Peter Kirkland, Arthur's younger brother, made a movement to follow the train, wanting to run after it.

"- Peter, stay here, sweetie," Ms Kirkland held the boy's hand a little tighter, stopping him from running further.

When the train started to leave the station, and I couldn't see my family anymore, I headed to the compartments, searching for a free one. Sadly for me, the first ones were already taken, but finally, the last one of the wagon was free. I put my trunk on the place meant for it and sat right next to the window, letting a sigh out. I was finally going to Hogwarts; it was as if a dream was becoming true. My heart was racing in apprehension and excitement. I was taking my jacket off when suddenly the door of my compartment opened itself rather abruptly, making me jump in surprise.

"- Hey dude, can we sit here? All the compartments are already taken!" Said a blonde boy, a loud boy, with glasses and… Wait, isn't he the boy I saw earlier? Oh no, that can't be good, not at all.

"- I'm sorry, but I prefer being alone if you don't mind," I replied, still recovering from the surprise, and finally taking my jacket off.

"- Alone?" The American ran to sit right in front of me. _What the bloody hell did I do to have him being stuck here?_ "That's not awesome at all! You can't stay alone. But don't worry; I'm a hero, so I'll stay with you!" As he said this, he flashed a goofy grin and thumbed up. Did he just… Invited himself over?

"- I do _not_ need a hero of any kind, thank you very much! Now if you would move your ass from here, I'd gladly appreciate it," I glared at him; sadly, it didn't have the impact I had wished for.

"- Oh c'mon, please? I don't know where we could sit..." The boy looked a little sad as he said those words. But I noticed something wrong.

"- 'We'?" I frowned as I looked at the boy.

"- Yeah, I'm gonna go to Hogwarts with my brother!" As he grinned, the American pointed to the door of the compartment, still opened. This is when I noticed another blonde boy, and there was no doubt that they were brothers. His hair was wavy and a little bit lighter than his brother's, and a curl falling on his face. His eyes were purple but he was also wearing glasses. The strange thing about him was that he was holding a polar bear in his arms. Certainly a plush of some sort.

"- H-Hello," His voice had absolutely nothing to do with his brother's. He was calm and shy, the exact opposite of the loud American sitting in front of me. I turned my head to look at the said boy.

His hair was a bit darker and messier than the other boy. He had some strand of hair standing stubbornly on his head. His eyes were blue, almost as blue as the sky, and they were shinning with joy and happiness. It was as if the boy was happiness itself. His eyes were so deep, full of emotions I couldn't describe because I had never seen them before. I seemed to get lost in this ocean of blue, because when he turned to me (after saying something to his brother apparently, I didn't notice) his eyes widened a little, surprised by my stare.

"- Am I that awesome, you can't stop staring at me?" He smiled softly at me, not that goofy grin, just a nice smile that I thought he wasn't capable of. I finally reacted, surprised by my own odd behaviour.

"- I-I'm absolutely not staring, you bloody wanker!" I felt my cheeks burning like I've never felt before. What was happening to me?

"- Alright, alright! Whatever it is, I guess it's better for me not to know the meaning of it. Anyway, can we sit here, please?" At that, his expression dropped again, and his eyes were pleading me. I hesitated, but I knew they wouldn't leave me in peace otherwise, so I accepted.

"- Fine," I grumbled. As expected, the American jumped from his seat happily, yelling something like a "woohoo". He told his brother to join him on the seat, and the blonde boy did so quietly. I sighed and looked out the window; the journey to the school wasn't as nice as I thought it would have been.

"- Thank you, er…" I heard the American starting. I turned to look at him, and noticed he was holding his hand out. I stared at it silently a few seconds before taking it and shaking it in a quick movement, then looked at the boy.

"- Arthur, Arthur Kirkland," I said, waiting for the American's name.

"- I'm Alfred F. Jones! Nice to meet you! " The boy's grin grew wider as he squeezed my hand.

Somehow, I had a feeling that meeting him wasn't that much of a nice thing.


	2. Another meeting

**Author's note:**

Here you go with the chapter 2! I'll try to update quickly~

If you have any suggestion for this story, don't hesitate to tell me! Like things that can happen. I've already thought of a detention in the Forbidden Forest, Arthur meeting a Unicorn (well duh), and I think I'll throw the Yule Ball in the 4th year XD And some quidditch. Should Arthur and Alfred be in their quidditch teams?

Oh, which house should Arthur be sorted into? I'm really tempted by Slytherin.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Enjoy!

~o~0~o~

"- Oh, and my brother's name is Matthew Williams," The American boy, Alfred F. Jones, said still grinning at me like an idiot, which I think he was. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"- You don't have the same surname?" I asked, surprised by the difference, even though they claimed to be brothers.

"- No, because our parents divorced, I went with my mother who decided to live in the States, while Mattie went with our father who went to Canada," Alfred replied, his grin fading a little and I could see nostalgia in his eyes. The other blonde boy, Matthew, nodded.

"- I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "Don't you have wizard schools in North America?" After all, why coming to England if they have a school closer to them?

"- Mom moved here, in England, and she took Mattie and I with her. Then we received our letters from Hogwarts!" He grinned again. "Mom was shocked, remember Mattie?" He laughed and looked at his brother.

"- Y-Yes. You see," He looked at me shyly, "we are muggle-born. Mom was really surprised to learn that we were wizards." I nodded in understanding. It explained why they were coming to Hogwarts, even though they were strangers. I turned to look out the window again, as the two Americans started to talk about their mother's previous reaction.

It certainly was different from me. I mean, their childhood. If they were muggle-born, I guessed they spent their childhood as muggles, and they probably didn't know much about magic. I sighed inwardly. I thought I'd met great wizards, but it seemed like my luck had definitely abandoned me.

"- What about you, Artie?" I turned my head quickly. What the hell did he just call me?

"- What about me? And, bloody hell, don't call me that, I told you, my name is Arthur," I glared at him again, but sadly it still didn't work. What was wrong with him? Did he have a really strong power of ignoring my glare, or couldn't he just read the bloody atmosphere? From the corner of my eye, I saw Matthew shifting awkwardly on the seat, uncomfortable. At least he, could read my glare.

"- I prefer Artie!" I shot him an intent glare. Still no effect. "So, why are you coming to Hogwarts? With your accent I can tell you're British."

"- Really, you found out alone?" I snapped, and continued quickly as the obnoxious American opened his mouth to retort. "I'm born here, in one of the noblest and more respected pure-blood families of London. Of course I'm coming in Hogwarts," I was proud, and didn't hesitate to show it.

"- Oh alright, please pardon me, Sir!" Alfred took a serious tone and tried to imitate a British accent. But when he saw my face, which was wearing a glare once again, he burst out of laughter, literally falling from the seat. It was the first time I saw someone mocking me, let alone laugh at me!

"- Tsk, bloody yank," I cursed, crossing my arms over my chest as the boy finally stood up and sat properly again.

"- C'mon, laugh! You can't be stiff and grumpy like an old man all the time!

- I do whatever I please to do," I glared again, but there was no point in doing it anymore. I heard the quiet boy sigh at us two, and I was wondering how those two boys could be related with so much differences in their behaviours.

"- Hey, which house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Good Lord, can't this boy shut up for a second? I was really starting to regret my decision of letting them sit with me.

"- I don't know," I admitted. In truth I was scared. In my family, and ancestors, there had been Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but no Slytherins. I remembered my brother's words. What if I was sorted in this house? Would that mean I'm a bad person? I was pulled out of my thoughts by the American's loud voice.

"- I bet I'll be in Gryffindor! That's a house for a hero!" How can he be so sure of himself? And what's that about heroes? Probably some American stuff.

"- I-I would like to be in Gryffindor as well," added Matthew with his shy voice. But I hardly heard him, and I don't think his brother was paying much attention to him. In fact, Alfred was… Wait, what was he doing? I felt my cheeks heating up once again as I felt his stare on me.

"- W-What the hell are you doing, idiot?" I asked, obviously uncomfortable. I wasn't used to have someone's eyes on me like that.

"- Nothing," Again this goofy grin. "I'm just thinking," He leaned down. Over me. What the bloody- "That you have really big eyebrows, Artie," And then he _poked _them, my eyebrows.

"- Bullocks! Keep the hell away from me! You're daft, obnoxious and the most idiotic and stupid American I've ever seen!" I yelled and snapped his hand away, and felt my cheeks burning, and my heart race from anger. How dare he? How?

"- Calm Artie, I'm sorry okay?" He raised his hands in surrender. "I just-" He was stopped by the door of the compartment which was opened quickly. We all looked at the new person standing there, who happened to be a tall blonde man, rather good-looking. What? No, scratch that. His hair was wavy, as Matthew's, but longer, though it was even lighter; his eyes were blue, but darker than Alfred's; and he had a little start of a beard. He probably was older than us.

"- _Bonjour,_ I heard your voices, _mes lapins_, and I thought it'd be interesting to come and see what was happening," Oh great, a Frenchie. How could that day be worse?

"- That's none of your business, frog," The insult came out almost instinctively. The boy looked at me, a smirk on his face. Not good.

"- _Anglais_, aren't you?" His smirk grew wider as he made his way to sit right next to me. I moved the farthest away from him, mentally noting to be careful not to meet him in a corridor in the school.

"- Get away from me," I growled, but the boy leaned over me.

"- Hey, who are ya?" Alfred interrupted, and I was really grateful to him for that. The French boy straightened to sit properly and looked at the American, his smirk still on his lips.

"- Francis Bonnefoy, _mon garçon_," He said, holding his hand out for Alfred to shake it. Which the American did, squeezing the French's hand a little tighter than necessary.

"- Alfred F. Jones, and I'm a hero! So don't touch him, okay?" Alfred grinned as Francis tightened his grip on his hand.

"- Oh you're together? Sorry I didn't know," The French boy replied, apparently not discouraged by the fact I was taken-

"- BLOODY HELL! I'm certainly not with this idiot!" I jumped out of my seat and yelled at the two, fighting the heat coming up to my cheeks.

"- Most certainly not," Francis chuckled at my reaction, and leaned over to me again.

"- _P-Peut-être est-ce mieux.. __si vous partiez_," Everyone turned to look at the quiet boy who hadn't spoken since the French man entered. Did he just speak French, or was it my mind?

"- _Vous parlez Français_?" Francis suddenly lost interest on me and walked closer to Matthew. But before he could say or do anything else, Alfred and I reacted and kicked (literally) Francis out of the compartment, and I closed the door right after. We all sighed at the same time.

"- I really hope not to see that guy again," I whispered, and, sadly, the American heard me.

"- Don't worry, I'm here, Artie!" I looked up at him, noticing that he was taller than me, and glared.

"- How many times do I have to tell you that I can protect myself very well? I don't need you," I huffed and sat back on the seat, Alfred doing the same. He turned to his brother.

"- How come you know French, Mattie?" He asked, curious. And to tell the truth, I also was interested in getting an answer. The boy blushed a bit.

"- They speak English and French in Canada. I-I learnt there," He simply replied. Alfred and he then started talking about Canada and the States, I wasn't listening.

This year definitely woudn't be that great, with those morons here. And I had lost myself in thoughts again, I didn't hear anything anymore. Maybe I slept, I don't remember.

When I opened my eyes, (apparently I did sleep) my head was resting on my hand and against the window. I looked right in front of me and… Was Alfred watching me? I blinked. No, he was watching the door; it certainly was my imagination or something like that. I turned to the door too, as I heard it being opened.

"- I swear if that's you again, frog…" But the person standing wasn't Francis, it was a boy in his wizard robe, and apparently a Gryffindor. He looked at me curiously.

"- I'm just here to tell you that we're arriving very soon, you should put your robe on," With a nod and a smile he closed the door and went to the next compartment. Alfred and I exchanged a glance and blushed before we both looked away. I certainly wasn't shy about changing clothes in front of him. No I wasn't. Though...

Matthew, Alfred and I changed our clothes quickly, not looking at the other, at least that's what I was doing, and got our trunk ready. The train slowed down and we could see a dark scene outside, it was rather late already. A man of the train's staff opened the door of the compartment and told us he would take care of our trunks. Well, that will make things easier. We got out of the compartment, and followed the mass of people out of the train. Outside, a big man was waiting for us. And when I say big, I am not exaggerating anything. He was at least two times a human's height.

"- First years, please come this way! Follow me!" He said loudly for everyone to hear. When I came closer to him, unfortunately followed by Alfred and Matthew, I could see that he had messy hair and a long beard, which was hiding his mouth. His big and calloused hands showed that he had worked a lot with his hands, probably as a forest warden or something. His eyes were brown and I could see a glimpse of intelligence, and amusement, as he watched us coming closer, ready to follow him.

"- This dude's so big!" I could hear Alfred commenting to his brother. I rolled my eyes, not paying attention to him, instead I looked around me. We were on some harbour, I could see a lot of little boats floating, waiting for us. There was a light at the bows of each boat, enlightening the lake they were floating on. At the horizon, I could see the castle, finally. It was so big; we could almost say that the towers could reach the sky. I could see lights at every window; it looked so warm, even though the castle was made of rocks.

I could hear many whistles and whispers of different reactions of amazement and excitement. By groups of two or three we headed to the boats.

"- Yeah, let's go!" I felt my arm being grabbed suddenly. I turned quickly; ready to punch the stupid American. (I didn't even have to look at the boy to know it was him)

"- Let me go, would you?" I gripped his own arm and squeezed it tight, not willing to let him drag me around. But I just earned a grin.

"- Nope!" Jumping happily, and dragging me and his brother, Alfred led us to a boat. Once we were in, it started to move, following the bearded man's boat.

"- Wow, it's moving alone," I heard the American say in awe.

"- Of course, idiot, it's magic," I replied, rolling my eyes. But in truth, it was amazing. All the boats were slowly following the leader one, and we could see the castle becoming bigger and bigger by every second. It truly was amazing.

Soon we would be able to enter the school...


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**Author's note:**

Chapter 3~ In the end I sorted England in Slytherin, because of his black magic. Though you know, that won't stop the USUK~ And I decided that there wouldn't be any FrUK, because :T

I'm still up for any ideas of events~

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Enjoy!

~o~0~o~

The journey in the boats wasn't long and we found ourselves entering the castle through the big front doors, which opened themselves. I noticed that the school was richly decorated, at least the doors. When I walked inside, a warm and nice feeling invaded me. It was like I was home. I felt secure. I guess Alfred felt it too, because he (finally) let go of my and Matthew's arms. The castle was quiet.

"- This is where I leave you, young ones!" The big man, who led us here, turned and disappeared behind a door. I bet this man had giant blood in his veins. We didn't have to wait long, though, a woman walked straight to us. She looked really strict; I had to remind myself not to get caught doing anything bad by her. Not that it was my intention anyway.

"- I'm Professor McGonagall, please follow me," She said quickly, not even paying attention to us, nor stopping. She just continued walking up on the stairs in front of us. I followed her, along with the other first-year. As we finally reached the top of the stairs, she turned to look at us.

"- Please wait here, I will be back in a second," And with that, she was off. I waited patiently.

"- I'm so excited, it's gonna be so awesome!" Of course, that idiot of American had to yell his happiness or whatever.

"- This is nice, indeed. But could you please shut up, da?" Another boy said out loud. I turned to see him, as well as Alfred and Matthew did. The boy who had spoken had blonde, almost grey, hair and looked rather creepy. Another one I'd prefer not to know. He was smiling, but there was something in his smile that was… scary if I dare say. There was a girl, with same hair but way longer, clinging to his arm. I felt like she was ready to kill Alfred if he dared to come closer to the man. At the boy's other side was a girl, with more blonde and shorter hair, and big breasts and- Bloody hell, scratch that. She was giggling, that's all I have to say.

"- Did I speak to ya?" Alfred grinned. Again this stupid grin. Has this boy ever learnt to read the atmosphere? I sighed and grabbed his arm to make him turn away from the boy.

"- Don't pay attention, idiot," I said. And before the American could say anything else, Professor McGonagall returned to us with a parchment in her hand.

"- Please follow me," At those words, she turned, and the doors opened themselves. Alfred stared in awe once again. Maybe one day he'll get used to it.

As we walked through the door, my breath stayed in my throat and I let out a low "wow…" The room we were now in was the biggest room I've had ever been in. There were four long tables all the way to another table, at the perpendicular. I looked around me. There were a lot of students, on all the tables. At my left, people were wearing a yellow tie; I guessed it was the table of the Hufflepuffs. Next to it, was the table of the Gryffindors, then at my right the Ravenclaws, and finally, the table of the Slytherins.

Right in front of me was the Professors' table. Well I guessed so, since there were adults sitting there. In the middle was an old man, his white hair was really long, and so was his beard. He was wearing small glasses, and I could see in his eyes intelligence, wise, and a glimpse of mischief. I guessed he was the famous director of Hogwarts, Dumbledore. He noticed I was staring at him, and he smiled. I quickly looked away, feeling my cheeks heating up a bit.

At his right was an empty seat. Maybe it was Professor McGonagall's seat.

Then a small man with white hair and a beard, next to a woman not that thin, who looked like she had a hat made with plants. On the other side was a man, looking rather impressive. His expression was unreadable. He had black shoulder-long hair, and it seemed like he hadn't washed it in a long time. Next to him was a man with a purple turban. He looked at us as if he was anxious.

Some other professors were chatting.

I felt a tug on my sleeve, and turned to look at the American.

"- What?" I said exasperatedly. But he didn't answer; instead he looked up. I followed his glance and nearly stopped walking. We couldn't see any ceiling, there was the sky instead. The night sky, dark, with stars. And oh, that was beautiful. I had never seen something like that. And there were candles floating all above us, enlightening the room. I heard whispers coming from the tables. I guess the elders were laughing at us for being so amazed.

Just in front of the professors' table were a stool, and a hat. Must be Sorting Hat. I looked at it curiously, before Professor McGonagall told us to wait as she opened the parchment.

"- When I call your name, please sit on the stool," She took the Hat in one hand, and looked at the parchment.

"- Alfroskaya, Natalia," She started. The girl with white long hair I saw earlier reluctantly let go of the boy she was clinging to and sat on the stool as McGonagall put the Hat on her head. It didn't take a long time before the Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" The table of the Slytherins exploded with cheers to welcome the new one. The girl stood up and glanced at the tall and creepy boy, before walking to the table and sit.

"- Annan, Sadiq," The boy who next sat on the stool was wearing a mask, and I couldn't read his expression. He just sat here, and Professor McGonagall put the Hat on his head. After a minute of reflection, the Hat announced "RAVENCLAW!" The boy quickly stood up and ran to the cheering table of Ravenclaw.

"- Beillschmidt, Gilbert," A boy with white hair and red eyes puffed his chest and excitedly walked to the stool. Not a second on his head, and the Hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!". The Slytherins exploded with cheers, and the boy exclaimed "I'm so awesome!" with a wide smile as he sat at the table.

"- Beillschmidt, Ludwig," He was blonde, and had blue eyes, and seemed to share with his brother his surname only. He looked way more respectable and strict. The Hat seemed to take its time, but finally sorted the blonde boy into Ravenclaw.

"- Bonnefoy, Francis," The French boy who entered my compartment walked to the stool and sat, looking at the other students with a smirk. He was in first year? I guess I was wrong thinking he was older then. McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head. I'd have given my hand to cut that he'd be sorted into Slytherin. I was right on this point. One second on Francis' head and the Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" He stood up, handing the Hat to Professor McGonagall with a smirk, then he looked at me. I glared back, but he just winked and ran happily to the table that was cheering for him.

"- Braginski, Ivan," The scary boy walked to the stool and sat, the same creepy smile on his face. It sent a shiver down my spine. I unconsciously wished not to be sorted into the same house as him. The Hat almost hadn't touched the boy's head, that it shouted "SLYTHERIN!". A sort of a purple aura seemed to emanate from him as he noticed he was in the same house as the girl named Natalia. Strangely, I kind of felt bad for him.

"- Edelstein, Roderich," Was the next boy called. His appearance was really well taken care of, and it seemed like he had very good manners. He had brown hair, and almost the same cowlick as Alfred had on his head, and purple eyes that reflected his intelligence very well. He was sorted into Ravenclaw without hesitation from the Hat.

"- Fernandez Carriedo, Antonio," A boy with wavy brown hair sat confidentially on the stool. His name sounded Spanish, or something of that kind. His green eyes were glowing with amusement and excitement. He was sorted into Gryffindor.

"- Héderváry, Elizaveta," A girl with long brown hair happily walked to sit on the stool. Her eyes were light green, and she had a flower in her hair. The Hat stayed on her head for a long minute before shouting "RAVENCLAW!" She ran towards the blue table, and sat right next to the boy named Roderich, who didn't seem too pleased.

"- Jones, Alfred," My heart skipped a beat as I looked at the American next to me. He was grinning, as always, but I could see a glimpse of worry in his blue cerulean eyes. He looked at me, then at his brother, before walking to the stool with confidence. I heard him whisper to himself something among the lines of "Don't worry, you're a hero, Alfred". This boy certainly had a hero complex. But I found myself wishing for him to be in Gryffindor. And that's what happened. The Hat rested on the blonde boy's head a second before sorting him into the house with a loud shout "GRYFFINDOR!". The red table exploded, as much as Alfred himself exploded with joy. He jumped out of his seat as soon as McGonagall took the Hat, and ran towards the table. I sighed. That was good for him.

When a boy named Heracles Karpusi, was sorted in Ravenclaw, I started to feel myself growing uncomfortable. It was undoubtedly my turn very soon.

"- Kiku, Honda," That was the Asian boy I saw at the Hogwarts Express station. He had short black hair, and shy brown eyes. He was sorted in Ravenclaw in no time.

"- Kirkland, Arthur," My heart sped up, I could feel it beat against my chest with so much force, that I thought it could jump out of me. Sweat was forming on my forehead as I took a step towards the stool. Where would I be sorted into? What if the Hat sorted me into the wrong house? My head filled with questions, I sat on the stool. From where I was, I could see Alfred waving at me with a bright smile from the Gryffindors' table. I chose to ignore him, as much as I was ignoring Francis' winks. McGonagall gently put the Sorting Hat on my head, and I flinched as it started to talk. N-Not that I had been surprised, not at all!

"- _Hmm, which house should you be sorted into? You have the qualities for each one. Courage, loyalty, intelligence, and cunning. Hard choice_," The Hat whispered to itself, apparently debating. My heart was racing even faster, but I stayed still, waiting. "_You also have a great ambition, I can't deny that. Let's see… Gryffindor could help you a lot_."

'_Gryffindor?_', I thought, _that'd meant I'd have to stand that stupid American during all those years…_

"- _No? Then what about…_ SLYTHERIN!" My heart skipped a beat. Slytherin? I was the first of my family to be sorted into this house. What would my father say… I didn't hear the cheering coming from the table at my left. I couldn't hear anything, except my breath coming out in small gasps, and my quick heartbeat. Professor McGonagall took the Hat back from my head and said, with her usual strict voice, "You can go now," And I complied. I stood up, still a bit dizzy from the adrenaline running through my veins. As I walked to the green table, I caught Alfred looking… Disappointed? No, it couldn't be. I quickly looked away from him to see that on the other side, Francis was still clapping happily for me. Oh bloody hell, I was going to have to bear that frog. I took a seat at the table, while some Slytherins shook my hand, and welcomed me with smiles. Maybe I was wrong? Maybe Slytherin wasn't a bad house at all. Francis moved closer to me, stopping my train of thoughts.

"- Hey, _mon_-" I grabbed his wrist and squeezed it really tight.

"- Don't you dare finish you sentence, bastard," I said coldly, and happy to see that the French man had shut his mouth up.

As I was glaring at Francis, a boy answering by the name of Toris Lorinaitis was sorted into Gryffindor. I saw Alfred shaking his hand happily and already started to chat. I started imagining myself at the brunette boy's place, chatting with the obnoxious American. Obnoxious was the point, I repeated to myself. I shook my head slightly and turned to see the next person being sorted.

"- Łukasiewicz, Feliks," A boy, but with girly manners sat on stool. When the Hat was put on his head, and it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!", the boy quickly stood up, waving his hair and walked to the cheering table, with a quite loud "Like, totally the good house!".

"- Oxenstierna, Berwald," A creepy tall blonde boy was sorted in Ravenclaw next.

"- Väinämöinen, Tino," A short boy with blonde hair and friendly purple eyes was sorted into Gryffindor.

Two twins were called next, judging by their identical looks. Though one seemed to be more friendly, yet scared. The other was cursing under his breath. The happy-go-lucky one, Feliciano Vargas, was sorted in Hufflepuff. He ran happily towards the table, and quickly looked back at his twin, who was sitting on the stool. Lovino Vargas, as his name was, was also sorted into Hufflepuff. The first twin hugged his brother as soon as the latter one sat next to him.

"- Williams, Matthew," I raised a brow, suddenly interested in the sorting. I could see the boy flush in embarrassment as he sat on the stool. The Hat was put on his head, and almost immediately fell down on his eyes. It took some time, though; the Hat seemed to hesitate, before it sorted Matthew into Gryffindor, with a loud shout, making the boy flinch. With a warm smile, Matthew walked to the Gryffindor table, and was quickly hugged by his all too happy brother.

"- Yao, Wang," An Asian boy, who seemed to be really wise was sorted in Gryffindor.

Next was a blonde and shy girl, Lili Zwingli. She sat on the stool, fidgeting with her hands. The Hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!", making her jump in surprise. When McGonagall took the Hat back, her blue ribbon was moving in her hair as she walked quickly to the table.

Vash Zwingli was called next. Lili's brother I'd say. They shared the same hair cut and hair colour. He also was sorted into Hufflepuff, and welcomed by his sister.

Some other people were sorted, and I didn't notice, probably because I was lost in thoughts. There had been Asian people sorted into different houses, and the second girl who was by Ivan's side, the one with shorter hair, who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

All the first-year were sorted into the different houses, the Sorting Ceremony was over and the Great Hall was filled with happy chatting.

This is when Dumbledore stood up, arms opened to welcome the new students, and everyone stopped talking to stare at the Director…


	4. Falling apart

**Author's note:**

Hey ya~ Here a new chapter! Well well, that's where all ends and starts, I guess. They are in different houses, now they have to get closer!

Slytherin's common room's password is "_Serpentard_" which means "_Slytherin_" in French~

French: "_mon ange_" = "my angel"

Spanish: "_Hola mi amigo_" = "Hi my friend"

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Enjoy!

~o~0~o~

"- First, welcome to our new students, I wish you to have a great time in your new school," Albus Dumbledore, the Director of Hogwarts started. His blue eyes were shining happily behind his glasses. His arms were opened as if to embrace the whole Great Hall. I could have sworn I saw Dumbledore look at me and smiled at me.

"- Second, welcome back to the elders," He continued. "I have to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, so please stay away from it," He said with his smile still on his features. Even though he had a calm expression, his eyes stayed firm. One question was bugging me. _Why was it forbidden?_ Of course I had read a lot about the school, so I knew about the forest around the castle, and all the different creatures that lived in. But was it that dangerous? I focused back on Dumbledore as he continued.

"- Now that is clear, I will introduce you to your new teacher," He turned slightly to the man who was wearing the purple turban. "Professor Quirrell, will be your Defence Against the Dark Art new teacher."

The man, Professor Quirrell, anxiously waved his hand at the students as he forced a smile. "G-G-Glad to be h-here."

I could hear whispers coming from all the tables. "Again a new one?" Said a Slytherin in front of me, apparently not believing they had a new teacher. "Where has the previous one gone?" Said another Slytherin, at my left, quite worriedly. "Who cares? That man was a total freak!" Answered, what I could guess, his friend.

"- Good, the less pleasant part is done," Everyone calmed down as Dumbledore started to speak again. "Now, have a nice meal!" As that, he sat down, smiling.

Suddenly, all kinds of food appeared on each house tables. Water, pumpkin juice, and other drinks I couldn't name, chicken, fish, vegetables, there was everything.

"- Woah, that's awesome! But of course not as awesome as me!" I heard someone speaking really loudly somewhere at my right. It was the albino boy, Gilbert, if I remembered well. His red eyes were practically sparkling when he grabbed a piece of meat from the plate in front of him. Not far from him was the tall boy, Ivan, who had some difficulties to eat, due to the girl with long hair, Natalia, who was clinging to him as if her life depended on him.

"- So tell me, _mon ange_," I hear someone speak right in my ear. That bloody annoying accent! I turned swiftly and pushed the French boy's head away from me.

"- Belt up, would you, frog? I don't want to hear anything from you," I snapped. It didn't seem to bother the other blonde at all. In fact, he just smiled even wider.

"- I haven't been able to introduce myself to you properly, due to some interruption by your American friend," He said, ignoring my glare. He held out his hand. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy."

I hesitated, staring at his hand for a moment. Then I reluctantly shook his hand, "Arthur Kirkland, and it's not a pleasure to meet you," I added, hoping he would understand that I didn't want to talk with him. Sadly, either he was a total idiot, like the American, or he wasn't listening to me none the bit. I bet for the latter, because the French man didn't let go of my hand, he just squeezed it tighter.

"- Let go. Of my hand. This instant," I glared at him. If my gaze could kill people, I swear this boy would already be dead. Luckily he complied and let go of my hand, to grab some chicken.

"- For English food, I guess it's not that bad," He commented as he munched on the meat.

"- What does that mean, you bloody twat?" I grabbed a piece of chicken as well, and took a bite. It was perfectly delicious; I didn't know what this frog had against English food.

"- Simply that French food is the best in the world," He replied as a matter-of-factly. I huffed. Bloody hell, how much I hated this boy, and I didn't hesitate to show it. But it didn't stop the French blonde to ask me questions.

~o~0~o~

At the same time, at the Gryffindor table.

I stuck a hand in my hair as I let out a low whisper of amazement. Food just appeared right before us, on the table! How awesome was that? I grinned at my brother, Mattie, next to me.

"- Did ya just saw that?" My brother nodded, the curl on his head moving slightly in rhythm with his nods.

"- Yes, I didn't know such thing was possible," He added quietly.

Without hesitation, I attacked the plate right before me. It was so good! Okay, not as good as the hamburgers we have in America, but that was still good. People were chatting around me, I took part of some conversations, but it surprisingly annoyed people that I was talking with my mouth full. I'd never understand that. So instead, I lost myself in thoughts. And before I knew it, my mind drifted to the British boy I met in the train, Arthur. I had decided to forget about him, since he was a Slytherin. To tell the truth I really was disappointed. I thought he would have been a Gryffindor like me. Slytherin were all the bad wizards. That's what I remember from what Mattie told me after reading all those boring books about Hogwarts. And I didn't want to be with a villain, I was a hero after all!

But still, Arthur was haunting my mind. I grabbed another piece of chicken and stuffed it in my mouth. And that really was too bad, because… Well, this boy had something really interesting. I mean, apart from his huge eyebrows; it was like an invisible force that was attracting me to him. Somehow I wanted to know more about him, and at the same time… It scared me. Who was this boy, really?

I avoided eye contact since he went to the Slytherins, but I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and searched the boy. Ah there he was, at the middle of the table, facing me. Though he didn't even notice I was watching him, since he was too busy shoving the French boy, Francis, away. And… Was he blushing? Yeah, his cheeks were pink. They seemed to have lots of fun, anyway.

"- _Hola mi amigo_! You here?" A voice came from behind me. Wasn't it Spanish? I turned, only to face the smile of a brunette boy. His green eyes were watching me intently.

"- Don't ya see me? Of course I'm here!" I laughed, forgetting about the blonde Slytherin boy. It wasn't as if I'd get to see him anyway. "Who are ya?" I shamelessly asked to the boy.

"- Antonio!" He said with a wide grin "What's your name?"

"- Alfred," I replied, grinning back. This guy sounded nice. And so we continued to talk. Another brunette boy joined in, his name was Toris. Really kind too. It was gonna be awesome, and I knew it.

~o~0~o~

"- Will you let me eat in peace?" I practically shouted as Francis threw an arm around my shoulder. Arm that was quickly snapped away by me. Not only this boy was killing me by all his questions, but he was bloody invading my space!

"- Hey, do you have a girlfriend?" I shot my eyes open. Did he just…?

"- What?" The bloody frog leaned over me and asked again.

"- Are you free?" I felt the heat coming to my cheeks before I even register the question. I threw him a lot of coloured curses as I pushed him away from me.

"- This is none of your business, you wanker!"

"- Hey what are you doing? Sounds like fun!" And there was the albino loud boy. Though he kind of helped me, since he started talking with the frog, who finally seemed to have forgotten me. I sighed. I hoped they weren't all like that, in Slytherin.

I looked up from my plate to look at the other tables. Right next to us was the Ravenclaws. They weren't really loud, but the table was filled with happy chatting. I spotted a guy sleeping. How could he, when we were eating? Next to him was the Asian boy I had seen earlier at the station, Kiku. He noticed I was looking at him and he turned his back to me quickly. Uh, strange.

The table of the Gryffindor was the louder one. I didn't have to search the American to find him; he was the only one moving that much while talking. He was turning his back to me. He seemed to have a great time, laughing and joking with his brother next to him, and two brunette boys. I felt a little pang in my chest. I felt like I was alone again. N-Not that I cared anyway, I was perfectly fine alone! And Alfred wasn't even my friend.

The Hufflepuff weren't that calm either. Especially those two brunette twins. One was scowling at the other about something, the latter totally terrified, he was waving a white flag or something of that sort, on the verge of crying. The shy blonde girl, Lili, was eating quietly next to her brother, who seemed to look around protectively. I bet he was the kind of carrying one of those muggle's weapons, a gun, everywhere if he could.

Finally the feast ended, and Dumbledore stood up again.

"- I hope you all eat well," He started. I grumbled a "Speak for you" before looking away from him as he flashed me a smile. "I will now let the prefects of each house lead the first-year in their dormitories!"

After Dumbledore's words, everyone stood up, talking loudly. I also stood up, following Francis and Gilbert, themselves following our prefects.

I shot a glance at the Gryffindors, only to see Alfred with other boys, walking happily past us. Alfred didn't even look at me. Was that because I was a Slytherin? I sighed. I shouldn't even be bothered by that, but I felt really empty. B-But that wasn't a problem, of course not! And who cared anyway, about that obnoxious American? …Well, me, apparently. Not that I'd admit it aloud of course. I wondered if I'd get to see him again.

Our prefects led us to the dungeons of the castle, where the Slytherin common room was. Once in front of a bare stone wall, one of our prefects stopped and said the password, loud enough for everyone to hear. _Serpentard!_ The wall then, slowly opened itself to let us enter.

The common room was exactly as I thought it would be. Long, dungeon-style room. On the bare walls, made with sculpted rocks, there were portraits of people I didn't know about, and long tapestries with Slytherin's colours. Green lamps enlightened the room. In the fireplace, a fire was lazily burning, warming the place. Sofas, armchairs and tables dotted the room. I'd have never thought about this word if I hadn't come here, but this place was cosy.

"- That's awesome, perfect for me!" Gilbert shouted. But nobody was really paying attention to him. The room was too interesting to look at something else.

"- This is the common room," The prefect started and I looked at him, "You can study here. The girl's dormitory is this way," He showed a stairs at our right. "And the boy's one is at your left," He showed another stairs, at the opposite side of the room. "Your luggage is already there," With that, he walked away to his own dormitory.

"- I wonder what it looks like!" Francis threw an arm around my shoulders again. I fumed but my rage was quickly replaced by curiosity. I snapped his arm away.

"- Belt up frog, if you want to know, just go look, but don't touch me," I replied coldly and headed to the dormitories. Francis and Gilbert quickly followed me.

"- Yeah, "frog"!" Gilbert teased the French boy, who attacked him by tickling his sides. I rolled my eyes, bloody hell how childish they could be. I continued walking, forgetting the laughers behind me and opened the door of the dormitories. In the inside, it was the same as the common room. Rock walls and green tapestries, while the beds were made with black wood and white and green sheets on it.

I suddenly felt really tired by this day. I was at Hogwarts, that was the good point. But I was in Slytherin, and I didn't know how my father would react to that, though I hoped my mother would be by my side. And I seemed to have lost a friend already because of that. I shook my head. Alfred wasn't my friend. But I killed our friendship before it even started. I let myself fall on the mattress of one of the beds, not even bothering to change my clothes, and closed my eyes. Even though, I felt at home, secure. I curled in a ball, ready to fall asleep. Tomorrow would be another day, after all. This was the start only, and Slytherin was my house, I had to accept it. Except Francis, and Ivan, this house seemed nice. Of course I'd have to deal with Gilbert too… That was a different kettle of fish.

I found myself wondering a bit more about the American. I wanted to know more about him… What was happening to me? I never had been interested like that in another person. Maybe… Maybe tomorrow I'll see him… And I'll ask him if he hates me. Yes, I will do that… Tomorrow.

Slowly my world turned black. No light, no noise, and I fell asleep.

"- Alfred…"

~o~0~o~

I followed the Gryffindor's prefects, along with my new friends, Toris and Antonio. Mattie was following quietly.

We walked through the Fat Lady, a portrait of a Lady wearing a pink dress, after saying the password. The portrait moved to let us in, and I stared in awe at the Lady who had actually spoken. It was a painting, damn it! And it talked! Antonio mocked me for that. But he was used to magic since he was born, that wasn't fair! We continued joking all the way to the inside of the common room. It felt really warm. The walls were covered with moving painting and red and gold tapestries. A lot of candles, along with the fireplace were warming the room and giving it a nice look.

When the prefects showed us our dormitory, which was different from the girl's, I ran directly to it, dragging my brother. Antonio and Toris followed, along with some others as well. The dormitory was the same kind as the common room. The sheets on the beds were red and golden. I felt suddenly proud to be Gryffindor, because those colors were awesome and that suited me!

I jumped on the closest bed. "This one's mine!" I jumped a few times on it, it really was comfortable. I let out a sigh as Antonio, Toris and Mattie chatted all together. This was really good; I was in Gryffindor just as I knew I'd be. Though… I still felt something in my chest when I reminded myself that Arthur was in Slytherin. I really wanted to talk with the Brit. I closed my eyes. Tomorrow, I promised myself, tomorrow, I'll do what heroes do, and I'll go talk to him!

This decision taken I started to fall asleep, the chatting around me slowly faded away.

"- Arthur…"


	5. First class

**Author's note:**

I'm sorry for the late update, but studying is in the way. Along with exams. But here for you an extra long chapter!

I really hope I've got all the special names of plants and things right, because I did a lot of research you know oAo; But tell me if there's something wrong, so I can change it!

Translations: French: "_Bonjour princesse_" = "Hello princess" ; "_mon lapin_" = "my bunny" (Or "rabbit"... I don't really know how to translate this one.) ; "_mon chéri_" = "my darling" (I guess) ; "_n'est-ce pas?_" = "right?" (Can be translated as the part "isn't it" or things like that too)

German: "_Ja_" = "Yes" ; "_Nein_" = "No"

Russian: "_Da_" = "Yes" (Sorry for not using the right alphabet here..)

And, to Miyu, thanks for the reviews, but I can't reply to you since you're not registered on . To answer your question, no I haven't thought of any other pairings, as well. Except SpainxRomano, SwedenxFinland, LietxPoland, GermanyxItaly.. I'm really unsure of France, Canada and Prussia though. What do you think, people? FrancexCanada? PrussiaxCanada? Tell me! I'm actually open for anything, I only ship USUK, so every other couple, not involving US or UK is fine for me!

(**Edit:** Thank you, Miyu, for your help with my grammar! =w= )

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya while Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Enjoy~

~o~0~o~

The next day, books under my arm, I was walking down the corridors to go to my first class, which was Potions. It was early in the morning, and I was already in a bad mood. And it was an understatement. I was literally fuming with rage. I walked faster down the dungeons as I thought about this morning.

~0~

_I awoke in my bed, under my blanket. All was fuzzy in my head as I heard noises around me. Whispers? My mind slowly made out voices that I didn't immediately recognized. I shifted under the blanket, and noticed I was in my pyjamas. Funny, I could have sworn I fell asleep with my clothes on. _

"_- Shh, look he's awakening!" I frowned a bit at the strangely familiar voice. What was this annoying accent already? "_Bonjour, princesse," _The voice continued, followed by giggles. Oh, that was it. French._

"Ja, _seems so," Another voice, the one that giggled seconds ago, replied. I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed the sleepiness off of them. I sat up and looked around, only to find two pair of eyes staring at me, accompanied by two evil smirks. Not good._

"_- What the bloody hell…" I started, unsure of what was really going on. "…did you do?"_

"_- Well you see," spoke the blonde French boy, "yesterday you fell asleep on this bed, on your clothes, so we had to do something for you," As he finished his explanation he nudged the albino boy next to him, and winked. Fear showed in my eyes as they shot open wide._

"_- And why am I in my pyjamas, then?" I glared at the two boys in front of me, and was satisfied when they slightly backed away. Anger rising in my voice, I shouted. "GET OUT!"_

_When they ran away giggling, I couldn't repress a sigh. Bloody immature brats. One day I'd kill them, promise. I pushed the blanket away from my body and sat on the edge of the bed, legs hanging out. I took my shirt off, taking it over my head quite furiously, messing my hair even more than it already was. I threw the shirt on my bet and examined myself; just to be sure those two gits had done nothing. I was lucky I guessed, in some way, because there weren't marks of any kind on my skin. I sighed of relief once again. I really had thought that they… Oh, never mind. I took the rest of my pyjamas off, realising that at least they had left my boxer on. I quickly went to search new clothes to wear. This done, I looked at my wizard robe for a moment. Well, being in Slytherin wouldn't be that terrible I guessed. I put the black and green robe on, and headed towards the door that led to the common room. Just as when I was about to open it, someone opened it before me. I looked up to see the tall and creepy boy, Ivan. Before I knew it, I found myself stuttering._

"_- D-Do you… Need anything?" I asked, unsure of what I should really have done._

"_- _Da_, but this is none of your business," He replied with a smile, that I didn't trust none the bit to be genuine. I let him in, after all, what could I have done? Sure I had my wand in my pocket, but I didn't want to be caught in a conflict on the first day of school. And it was his dormitory too as well. _

_I nodded and walked away. With a glance back I noticed he still hadn't moved. Instead he was analyzing the room. I shook my head slightly. Those weren't my problems; I had many other things to think about after all._

_In the common room, I found all the other Slytherins, well, the first-year. Some were sitting on the chairs or armchairs, some were still standing, arms crossed. Quiet conversations were filling the air. Before I decided to sit, someone called me._

"_- Hey, Arthur _mon lapin_, come sit with us!" I rolled my eyes as I saw Francis waving at me. I walked there and sat next to him, avoiding eye contact. I wasn't willing to talk anyway, so I didn't mind where I was sitting. Gilbert was about to talk when the wall that was our common room door, opened itself, letting a professor in. It was the one with black shoulder length, greasy hair. His expression was unreadable, just like when he was sitting on the professors' table. The wall closed itself right after, and the professor stood before us._

"_- Right, I'm Professor Snape. I'm the Head of House here, and the Potions teacher. So you'll sit and listen to me," he started and everyone looked at him. Alright so, I took note not to annoy him in any kind of way. "I'll give you your schedule. If you have any questions, raise your hand. Otherwise, stay silent," he said as he gave a pile of paper to a girl in front of him. The papers went from hands to hands, and whispers started to fill the air._

"_- We have our first lesson shared with Gryffindor?" Said a girl, a grimace on her face. Professor Snape looked at her, apparently annoyed._

"_- If I remember well, I told you to raise your hand if you had a question. And yes, this lesson is shared, not that it pleases me either, but we'll have to do with it," I looked at the schedule in my hands. It seemed that we had a lot of shared lessons with the other houses. And our first one was potions, with Gryffindor. I raised my hand._

"_- Yes, Mr…?" The professor looked at me, raising a brow and waiting._

"_- Kirkland, Sir," I replied, feeling my cheeks heating up a bit under his stare. And the others as well, who turned their head to see who was speaking. I suddenly regretted to have raised my hand._

"_- Right, Mr. Kirkland, what do you want?" _

"_- I-I wanted to know if you could tell us more about the classes," I steadied my voice, and looked at the professor, waiting for his answer._

"_- I'll let each teacher tell you about their own classes, Mr. Kirkland. As for mine, you'll learn how to do many __kind of potions, you'll be practicing in class with me. And you'll have homework after each lesson," I nodded. "If that's clear, you can go in the Great Hall for breakfast, and I'll wait for you for your first class," This said, he turned and disappeared behind the wall._

"_- Why do we have to share a class with those damn Gryffindor? They're not worth our presence!" Whined a boy, looking in disgust at his schedule. I shot him a glance. So the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was real._

"_- Kesesese! You come with the awesome me for breakfast?" Gilbert stood up, quickly followed by Francis. They looked at me, and with a wide grin on their face, each one took one of my arms to put me up._

"_- Oi! Idiots, I can perfectly walk by myself!" I snapped, uncomfortable with their proximity._

"_- We were just making sure you'd follow us, _mon chéri_," Francis grinned wider, but let go of my arm as I glared at him. And we all headed to the Great Hall._

_I thought my bad luck would stop here, but no. I'd be so much better alone._

_When we entered the Great Hall, we could hear chats from all the tables. Food was already on the tables, and people were happily enjoying it. A voice was louder than the others, and I turned to see that it came from the Gryffindor table. Francis and Gilbert sat, but I kept staring. It was this American, Alfred. He was sitting with his brother, Matthew, and two other brunette boys. He seemed to rather enjoy their conversation, as he was talking his mouth full, and doing big gestures with his arms. I caught some of what he was saying._

"_- …That's right… There was this big thing, ya know! …I was 'bout to save her, though. …And then…" The American turned to show some sort of movement he could have done to 'save her', when our eyes met. For a second only, because we both looked away at the same moment. I sat on the bench quickly, trying to think of something else than the obnoxious American. Francis and Gilbert didn't help me._

"_- You should go and see him, you know. That's what the awesome me would do!" I looked at him, surprised, until the realization of what he said hit something in my head, and I felt myself blushing._

"_- W-What are you talking about? I certainly don't want to talk to him," I looked away and grabbed a kettle to pour myself a cup of tea. I needed one really badly._

"_- It's obvious, Arthur, don't lie to us," Francis continued and winked at me while eating some of his eggs. "Ew, how can you eat that as breakfast? It's really nothing compared to French food," he stated and glared at his eggs in disgust. "Ah well, I guess I'll have to do with it," he finally continued to eat._

"_- What do you have against our food, frog?" I rolled my eyes as I started to eat._

"_- _Nein_, German food's the best, birdies!" Gilbert exclaimed, and he started arguing with the French boy about which food was the best. I stayed silent; eating what I thought was the best. If they weren't satisfied, then they just should go eat somewhere else. Slowly, my thoughts drifted to the American who wasn't sitting very far from me. To tell the truth, there was just the Ravenclaw table between us. And I could still hear some of his conversation, which was mostly about how he saved a cat. He sounded so childish. But yes, I wanted to talk with him. Not like I missed him or anything, obviously! I was perfectly fine alone, thank you very much. But, somehow, the American was…_

"_- Arthur,_ mon lapin_, we're going," Francis cut my thoughts. I looked up from my plate and saw that he and Gilbert were already about to leave. And there wasn't many people left in the room. Was I thinking for a long time already? I sighed and stood up._

"_- I'm coming, frog," I replied, and followed the two. We had to go back in our common room to take our books before going to class. That's where I lost those two idiots. I wondered where they could have gone while I entered the common room. I quickly went to the dormitory and picked my books, noticing that nothing had changed, and I probably had a bad idea about Ivan._

_I blinked as something fell from my books onto the floor. I kneeled and picked the paper to look at it. When I registered what it was, my face went pale, and my hands were shaking. Bloody damned frog, I was going to kill him! The paper was a photo of me, when I was chest bared. Probably when the frog undressed me. Oh God. I was going to kill him slowly; I'd make his death as painful as possible. I ripped the photo in pieces and threw it in my trunk and closed it forcefully. And then I ran out of the common room in the corridors, towards our first class._

That's where I was now, in the corridors. I turned abruptly to the left and bumped into someone, with so much force that I had to step back not to lose my balance. But my books fell on the ground with a loud noise echoing on the walls.

"- Oi, watch it-!" I looked up, only to be lost into two bright azure eyes. My jaw dropped and I couldn't finish my sentence. How foolish of me to react like that.

"- Are you alright?" The American asked as he kneeled to pick up my books. I quickly did the same, not wanting him to take my books away... or something.

"- Y-Yes," I replied, avoiding his glance. When he handed me my books, our hands slightly brushed, and I felt my cheeks heating up again. I looked at him, only to notice that he also was looking at me. No words were exchanged for a moment, only a stare. We stood up at the same moment.

"- Artie, look," He started, breaking the silence, scratching the back of his neck. "I know you're in Slytherin, and I'm in Gryffindor and all," My heart skipped a beat. Was he going to tell me we couldn't talk anymore? "But I still wanna be friends with ya!" I blinked. What? Inwardly I felt my anger going away. It was the first time someone wanted to be my friend.

"- My name's Arthur, idiot. And it's 'want to' not 'wanna'," I looked away, trying to hide the blush rising on my face. "B-But I'll be glad to be your friend," The last part was muttered, but I was sure that the American had understood. In fact, he laughed and pocked my cheek.

"- You're so cute, Artie!" I glared at him, almost as if I was going to bite his finger. Which, actually, I was ready to do if he wasn't going to stop.

"- I'm not bloody cute, you git!" he just laughed even more, but took his finger back.

"- Whatever. Hey, look, you have potions now, right?" I nodded. "Good, I'll see you soon, then!" With that, he started running in the opposite direction of the class.

"- Where are you going?"

"- Forgot my books, see ya!" And he disappeared in the corridors. My books under my arm, I continued walking to the dungeon that was our class. I thought I had forgotten my rage, but when I saw that bloody frog, leaning against the wall trying to flirt with a Gryffindor girl, I suddenly remembered why I hated this boy so much.

"- Bloody wanker…" I growled, and glared at the French boy, who turned his head and smirked as he saw me. "I'll wipe this smirk off of your face, frog!"

"- So I assume you found my little present for you, _n'est-ce pas_?" The girl walked away as soon as she saw the look on my face, which was obviously reading something like 'Your life is going to end in two seconds, Francis'. It didn't seem to bother the French boy.

"- I'll rip your head off your neck, bastard, and then I will-"

"- Mr. Kirkland, your language! Five points from Slytherin," I was interrupted as Professor Snape walked beside me, and shot me a glare. Right then, I wanted nothing more than to melt on the ground. Sadly, all the faces were turned to me, and every Gryffindor was laughing at me. Great. Even better, Francis was wearing a smug expression on his face.

"- Come on in," Snape said as he opened the door of the classroom, and everyone entered, taking their seat. The Gryffindors were at the left while most of the Slytherins were at the right. None of the two houses seemed to want to be with the other one, creating groups of Gryffindors, and groups of Slytherins. I was stuck with the frog. I sat next to him and looked around.

"- Gilbert isn't here?" I looked at Francis who just shrugged. He didn't seem to be really affected by his friend's absence. I, on the contrary, was worried by Alfred's absence. Wait, no! No, I wasn't worried, just curious as to why he wasn't here yet. Yes, that's it.

"- I will not allow chats, cheat and-" Professor Snape started as he walked to his desk next to the black board, only to be cut in the middle of his sentence by the door of the dungeon being violently thrown open.

"- The Hero has arrived!"

"- This place just got more awesome thanks to the awesome me!"

The two voices resounded at the same time into the room. Everyone turned to see the blonde American and the albino German, or Prussian as he boy preferred to say, pushing each other on the face to enter in the room the first.

"- …And students being late," Snape finished, sending a dark glare to the two boys. "Your names," he asked as he walked to them.

"- Alfred Jones!"

"- Gilbert Beillschmidt!" they said, again at the same time. Alfred added a salute, to which the professor glared even more.

"- Ten points from Gryffindor, and same for Slytherin," Ignoring the screams of the two boys, Professor Snape picked them by their ear and made them sit at the last row. "You'll work here; a word and you'll have a detention with me, understood?" As the two boys nodded, Snape turned, and continued to talk. To tell the truth, I wasn't listening, I was watching as Alfred opened his book. The American looked up and noticed me. He grinned. I quickly turned away, only to meet the professor's black eyes focused on me.

"- Mr. Kirkland, I assume you were listening?"

"- Y-Yes, Sir, I was," I lied. Probably the best choice right now.

"- So you won't have any difficulties to tell me what I have if I add asphodel to an infusion of artemisia?" Or maybe not the best choice in the end. I searched in my mind; I knew I had read it somewhere.

"- Draught of the Living Death, Sir," I answered, unsure. Professor Snape looked down at me, silent for a moment, until he spoke.

"- Five points for Slytherin," I sighed as he turned back to his black board. "So I was saying, I don't expect you to understand the complicated art of Potions. However, I want you to try your best during my class," He wrote down a list of ingredients on the board, then turned back to us. "You'll start with something simple. I will wait your results in an hour," and with that, he sat on his chair and began writing things on a notebook.

"- Congrats for your right answer, _mon lapin_," I heard Francis whisper in my ear. I glared at him and grabbed a plant near me, then began to cut it angrily.

"- Stop calling me names, frog," I threw the cut plant in my cauldron, and attacked another one.

"- But they are sweet, just like you, Arthur," This time I blushed, but avoided his gaze. Bloody frog, damned bastard… What the hell did he think he was doing? I grabbed the spoon and started to stir the liquid in my cauldron. It was turning a strange shade of brown, while it was supposed to be green. I narrowed my eyes, and added some more of the plant I was cutting earlier. I sighed as the potion was turning even browner.

I looked behind me and saw that Alfred and Gilbert were fighting each other over a plant. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. Ivan was here as well, and a grey smoke was slowly going out of his cauldron. At least I wasn't the worst one… I hoped. Natalya was just next to him as well; and paying more attention to the boy than to her potion. On the Gryffindor's side, it wasn't better. Some potions were pink, other yellow. But one of the boys I saw with Alfred, I think he had a Spanish accent, seemed to work well. The other brunette next to him was watching his own cauldron doubtfully. Matthew seemed to do a good job too, even if he was glancing back to his brother every second.

An hour passed like this, and my potion didn't seem to turn the right colour. Someone who cleared their throat cut my train of thoughts; I quickly turned to see professor Snape.

"- It's been an hour, Mr. Kirkland, and your potion seems burnt. Five points from Slytherin," he left me speechless and went to Francis. "Good, Mr…?" Francis waved his hair before answering.

"- Bonnefoy, Sir," Francis' potion was a good shade of green. I glared at him, but he just smiled back.

"- Ten points for Slytherin," And the he walked away to analyse the other potions. I turned to Francis, still glaring and whispered.

"- How do you do that?" I pointed to his cauldron with my chin.

"- It's as simple as cooking, _mon chéri_," Francis replied, a smirk on his lips. I crossed my arms and cursed under my breath. I perfectly knew how to cook, thank you very much! I looked at Alfred, just as Snape reluctantly gave five points to Gryffindor for the American's potion. Gilbert made our house lose five points. The professor finished analysing all the potions, and gave us a research as homework for the next time. When he let us out, everyone broke into loud chats. I walked away from Francis, and noticed that Alfred and Gilbert were still arguing. They stopped when they saw me.

"- Why were you late?" I asked to both of them.

"- Not your business, birdie!" Gilbert answered first, putting one of his arms abruptly on my shoulder. I pushed it as soon as I felt the weight on me.

"- My books, remember?" Alfred flashed a grin, and showed his books. How could he be so calm and smile like that when he had been late? I guessed I'd never be able to understand the happiness emanating from him. Wait, happiness? What was I talking about? I shook my head, kicking all my thoughts out of my head, and walked away.

"- Where are you going?" I heard the American saying behind me.

"- Going to my next lesson, git, I don't want to be late," I replied without looking back, a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

With a nervous laugh, Alfred followed me. Francis and Gilbert right behind, whispering things I'd probably never want to know.


	6. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I have discovered a lot more fandoms plus school and all that. But hey, new Hetalia season in a month!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

~o~0~o~

**I was meant to meet you - Chapter 6**

"Artiiiiiie, wait for me, man!"

No way. No way was I going to wait for him. I just continued walking straight forward, quickly, making the loud American run after me. Gilbert and Francis had disappeared, but I didn't mind at all. What I did mind, however, was the obnoxious idiot following me. Why was he doing that anyway? I frowned and abruptly stopped walking, making Alfred bump into my back.

"Why the hell are you following me?" I glared at him as I turned around. His glasses seemed to have slid on the bridge of his nose, and he pushed them back on when he replied with a cheeky grin.

"Goin' to class, obviously," I glared a bit more darkly, before I realised something.

"We're sharing another lesson with you?" I didn't like the idea of spending more time with the bloody git. He really was too much for me; he was the popular type of guy, the one always with the girls, loved by everyone –except me-. But his smile was so bright, and his eyes… What the bloody hell was I thinking again? That wasn't like me to think such things. But still, I was nothing compared to him, why would he want to be with me anyway?

"Nope! But it's the same way for now," The boy said, with a wide grin.

"Oh," I let out a sigh. Was I disappointed? Of course not, I was just relieved not to have to stand him more. Yeah, that was it.

"Ya know," Alfred continued. "If you're not quick, you'll be late!" I widened my eyes, just as the boy smirked. Stupid, idiotic, American. What did he think he was doing?

"I'm not going to be late!" I glared, but then I smirked just as much as Alfred was. "But _you_ are, idiot!" This said, I turned back and quickly resumed my walking.

Surprised by my reaction, Alfred didn't move. But once the information met with his poor neurons, the boy ran after me, yelling for me to wait for him and about things not being fair. I was half listening though; too focused on not thinking about the blond American, which, sadly, I seemed to fail to do. Why was he always in my thoughts? Probably because he was so different from the people I knew. My family was English after all, and that wasn't often that I'd see such an energetic and shining boy. I'm not saying that my family lacks energy, though. You should see my little brother, always running everywhere to see that it'd be a wrong idea. But Alfred seemed to possess a kind of energy I didn't have. And he was always smiling, always, that bloody stupid goofy smile.

He was always looking at magic surprised, eyes widened like a child, and a look of awe on his face as if it was the first time he had seen it –and it probably was-. But the boy was so disrespectful towards me. Needless to say, he was annoying the bloody hell out of me. So why was I letting him follow me? In all honesty I wouldn't be able to answer this, because I didn't know the answer myself. And why would I go as far as to play his own game, and reply to him like I did? I was also wondering. But it wasn't the time to think about it, and Alfred cut through my thoughts.

"Huh, that's where I leave you, I gotta go outside for Herbology," The American said quietly. I looked up to meet his gaze and nodded.

"I have History of Magic, so I'm heading to the other part of the castle," I said and turned, starting to walk away.

"Hey," I heard Alfred calling after me, so I looked at him, only to see him scratching the back of his neck nervously and avoiding my eyes. "See you at lunch time!" He waved at me and with a last smile, he ran away, leaving me alone, surprised.

I sighed, and quickly walked to my next class. Alfred was right, and I hated to admit it, but if I didn't quicken my walk, I would be late. And God knows I didn't want that. I just finished walking up the stairs when a sudden weight on my shoulder made me turn, ready to punch. When I saw who it was though, I just clenched my fists, and turned back to walk, not paying attention to the disturbing boy.

"Arthur, _mon lapin_, where have you been?" The French accent reached my ears when Francis waved his hair and followed me.

"I should be the one asking this, frog," I frowned and sent him a glare. "You're the one who disappeared."

"Oh, you were worried about me, Arthur?" The French boy chuckled, which only succeeded in irritating me even more. I walked faster when I felt my cheeks heat up.

"N-No, bloody hell no! I'll never be worried for you!" I heard him chuckling once again. Luckily, we finally had reached the class. The door was open, and the professor didn't seem to be there yet. I sighed out of relief, and sat at the second row, far from Ivan and the girl who was always following him. Gilbert was at the last row, and I didn't want to join him. Francis however, decided that the last row would be best, and sat next to Gilbert. I put my books on the table, just when a ghost flew through a wall and stopped in front of the black board. Some of the students gasped at the sight of the ghost, and I have to admit I was one of them. Well, who would know that a ghost could be a teacher?

"- I'm professor Binns. I'll teach you History of Magic. Please open your books page five and we'll start," The ghost, professor Binns, spoke with a monotone voice. He wrote on the board the themes we'd talk about during the year, and continued talking with the same voice. I was taking notes down on my notebook, when I heard a loud noise at my right. I turned and saw a black-haired boy, face in his book, apparently fallen asleep. I looked at him shocked. How could one fall asleep during a lesson? It wasn't acceptable! I looked at the professor, who was still talking, and apparently not disturbed at all by this lack of respect. I rolled my eyes, and resumed taking notes.

This subject was really interesting; I liked learning about past wizards, and what they did. After all, it was thanks to them that we were where we were now. The bad point was that professor Binns wasn't making everyone like his subject. Instead, his monotone voice made more than half of the class fall asleep in less than ten minutes. And so we spent the end of the morning like that, in silence with no other voice than professor Binns'.

~o~0~o~

I quickly ran away. The Hero, me, ran away? What was wrong with me? I shouldn't have run away, it wasn't me. I had never done that, and I didn't understand. I had been so nervous when I saw Arthur walking away, how's that? I'm used to people loving me, maybe I wasn't used to his behavior. He seemed distant to me, and I always felt something in my chest when he glared at me. Somehow… I think I feared that Arthur hated me. I had done nothing wrong, but he always scolded at me. Though, when he smirked at me, right before running, I knew it. I knew that we could be friends, I knew that could work.

I walked outside and entered the greenhouse done for the Herbology lesson, everyone looked at me. I was late, but I didn't care. The professor looked at me, a woman who looked quite strict but kind at the same time, and I smiled at her. I could see that she liked plants and this kind of stuff since her hat was covered of them.

"Sorry for being late, Ma'am!"

"Just take a seat," she replied, and looked back at the plant she had in hands. She continued talking about whatever plant it was, without me listening. Nope, that huge eyebrowed-boy was in my mind the whole time. I wanted to be friends with him, and as a hero, I was sure that I'd accomplish my mission!

When we finally got out of the boring class, I had a huge smile on my face, and my friend, Toris, noticed it.

"You seem really happy, Alfred," The brunette boy walked next to me, a small smile on his lips as he looked at me. Toris was really kind, and we became friends rather quickly. I liked his company.

"Yeah! Is that obvious?" I felt my cheeks heating up. "I've got a mission to accomplish!" I thumbed-up while flashing a grin.

"What is it, if I may ask?" Toris smiled politely at me, not forcing to say anything. Seriously, this dude was way too polite. I shook my head and threw my arm around his shoulders.

"Chill out, man! I will tell you, but not now!" I winked at him, and let go of his shoulders, he seemed to relax. "Right now, I gotta leave you. See ya!" I waved at him and ran away, straight to the Great Hall, where I hoped I'd find my soon-to-be friend.

~o~0~o~

When we were finally free, everyone ran to the Great Hall to eat lunch. I followed, but at a much slower pace. Francis and Gilbert caught me up.

"- Eyebrows! How did you manage not to fall asleep!" When I turned at the voice, I met a smirk and amused red eyes. Gilbert threw an arm around my shoulders, and I glared at him.

"- Don't touch me. And this lesson was interesting," Gilbert quickly withdrew his arm and held his hands in surrender.

"- Alright, alright, 'brows!" he smirked even wider. What was his goal? Made me strangle him? Well he had almost won, I was about to grab his neck with my two hands, glaring darkly, when a voice was heard.

"- Artie, Artie!" Bloody hell, please don't tell me the obnoxious American had found me. I was just so pissed off that it wouldn't be good to see him.

"- What do you want, git?" I swear, if my glares could kill, the boy would be dead long ago. Sadly it wasn't the case, but Alfred noticed –rather miraculously- that I wasn't _looking_ at him, but rather _glaring_.

"- Ow, something's wrong?" he raised a brow, looking at me, then at Gilbert and Francis behind me.

"- No, everything's perfectly fine, thank you," I snapped and quickly made my way in the Great Hall.

"What's up with him?" I heard Alfred ask to the two other boys who just shrugged. I didn't care about them, I just wanted to be alone for awhile. But it seemed like nobody heard my wish.

"Artie!" I didn't turn, nor stop, until Alfred grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I glared, straight into those beautiful cerulean eyes. ..Wait beautiful? Scratch that, at this moment, they were everything but beautiful. Alfred let go of my arm, and looked at me a bit sheepishly.

"Uhm, sorry," he looked away as he started. "You can talk to me… If there's something wrong, I mean! Well, ya know…"

My eyes widened, and I just stood there, looking at the American, not believing my ears. Did he just offer to listen to me? Nobody had ever done that, I was used to keep everything in me, never trusting anyone to speak with them about myself. And there he was, a perfect stranger –I had known him for two days, as well- asking to help me? I continued staring at him. His almost too blue eyes were staring back, not blinking. He was open to me, showing his honesty and kindness. Maybe concern even, but I didn't know since I wasn't searching for more, I looked away.

"I don't need your help, I told you, stupid," I crossed my arms, still not looking at him.

"Aww c'mon don't pout!" My cheeks burnt, I knew the git was smiling even if I wasn't looking at him.

"I'm not pouting!"

"Haha, you are!" The American decided at that time to be even more obnoxious and poked my cheek.

"Stop that, will you?," I glared at him. He just puffed his cheeks in a chidish pout in response.

"Look at me, I'm Artie and I'm pouting!," he joked loudly. Way too loudly for my liking. I snorted and walked away from him, to the Slytherin table.

"Hey, wait for me," Alfred yelled behind me, and appeared by my side in no time. "Now that I'm here, I'm stayin'." I rolled my eyes at this, knowing that he'd have to leave one time or another. I sat on the bench, with all the other Slytherins. Francis and Gilbert sat not far from me, just far enough for them to hear meand Alfred talking. I was surprised however, when the American sat besides me. I turned to look at him with a frown and a look of confusion.

"It's the Slytherin table here, you're not going to stay, are you?," I asked. Some of the other Slytherins were already looking at him with disgust, some Gryffindors were staring at him as if he had grown another head, and some other had their eyebrows raised in confusion like me.

"Why not?," he simply said. "Can't I eat with whomever I want? There's no rule for that," he shrugged and grabbed a plate. I stared at him for what seemed too long for him because he turned to look at me, this time he was the one witht the look of confusion. "Well, ain't you gonna eat?"

"I, uh, yes, of course," I stammered. Was he really going to stay with me? He had made it clear that the fact we were in opposite Houses wasn't a problem for him, and I didn't mind being friends with a Gryffindor. Well, I'd have to see if all the Gryffindors were as obnoxious as him. I took a plate, my mind still full with these thoughts, when he continued talking.

"That stuff will never be as good as the burgers with have back in America," he declared as he stuffed his mouth with more food. He really had no notion of respect at all. I smirked a bit, though I didn't manage to hide it well. "Hey you smiled!," he gulped and smiled brightly.

I didn't even bother to reply, and continued to eat while the American kept talking about uninteresting things- though if I was honest I was still listening to him. That wasn't like me though. Maybe I was getting used to his presence.

The rest of the lunch passed in the same background noise as usual, but some students kept looking at the peculiar Gryffindor eating at the table of the Slytherins.


End file.
